1-800-HOT-TALK
by Artful Doodler
Summary: You're having having sexy times with your boo on the phone and when you get home from work.


It was a typical day for you. You worked as an administrative assistant as a busy real estate off. However, today it was quiet, and except for the occasional phone inquiry you spent your day surfing the 'Net, checking out two of your favourite places: Black Planet and Black Voices.

After returning from lunch, your bosses – two female realtors – informed you that they would be out for the rest of the day for meetings and checking out sites, so you would be running things from this end. _Joy_ , you thought, _I can finally have a quiet day_. You slipped out of your chocolate-coloured pumps, wriggled your toes, and took a deep breath, relaxing yourself. You ran your left hand through your short, naturally curly 'do and smiled. Today was one of those workdays that employees rarely had. The ones where there was no slack and nothing but smiles, and that's exactly what you did. Smiled.

You lazily surfed the 'Net while typing up some correspondence that wasn't really due out, but you wanted to keep ahead. When you want to 'Net, you learn how to multi-task _real_ quick.

An hour before you were scheduled to head home, the phone rang, interrupting your quiet space. You sighed. "Please don't let this be _too_ complicated," you muttered to yourself.

"B&D Realtors," you chimed. "Y/N speaking."

"Hey." Instantly, your body perked up and a smile as big as a canyon floated across your lips.

"Hey, baby," you softly crooned into the phone after hearing your boo's voice through the phone line. "Wassup?"

"Nothing, boo," his dark, chocolaty voice whispered into your ear. "I'm still at work, and wanted to speak to my baby. Will I see you tonight?"

"I dunno. I have gym, then I gotta go pick up Mom and have dinner with her and my cousin, and then I have a project I'm working on."

"A project, huh? Is this for your lil' company?"

"Yep, yep. But I'm free tomorrow. How about I meet you at your place after work?"

"Sounds good, babygirl."

A silence fell across the lines, only broken by the sound of you and your boo – Erik's – breathing.

"So tell me, babygirl," Erik began. "What are you wearing?"

You laughed. "My monkey suit!"

"Come on, boo, play with me."

You smiled. "I have on my chocolate business suit- jacket off, white silk tank top, knee-length skirt with slit on right thigh, my champagne-coloured panties and bra, and my shoes off."

"Mmm." You could hear Erik's voice struggling to maintain its professional tone. "Boo, I just locked my office door, and now I'm sitting here thinking about getting up under that desk of yours.

You felt a flutter in your lower belly and a slight ache begins to form between your legs. "Oh, yeah?" you offered back.

"Oh, yeah," Erik answered. "I wish I could spread those smooth brown legs of yours and kneel between them… kissing up your thighs and dropping kisses on the crotch of your panties…"

You groaned. "Babe, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Anyone there?" Erik asked, ignoring your question.

"No," you whispered. "Out for the day."

"I want to make to you with my tongue, Y/N."

The slight ache had turned into a deep throbbing between your legs. You closed them tightly to try to keep the feelings inside, but the sound of Erik's voice was doing things to you.

"Tell me… can you _feel_ me slip your panties to the side… letting my tongue hit that swollen button of yours? Swirling my tongue around it… sucking it into my mouth?"

"Mmm hmm," you whimpered, now sitting languidly in your chair, your breathing deep and laboured. "I can feel it, boo."

"I swear I can already smell your sweet juices and taste them on my tongue. Licking them up as I lick up and down your hot spot, babygirl… damn, I love when you purr in the back of your throat when I lick you _just_ right."

"Boo," you crooned into the phone. "You have me _soooooooooooo_ wet right now. I can feel it against my panties."

"Damn, none of that should go to waste, baby," Erik answered. "I want it all, either on my lips, or…"

"Around that nice, stiff, thick pole of yours?" you finished Erik's sentence. The phone beeped. You sighed. "Sorry, hold on, baby."

"Uh, hello?" you answered, ever so unprofessionally.

"Y/N? This is Sharon, are you OK?"

 _Shit_ , you said to yourself. It was one of your bosses. You cleared your throat and slipped back into your professional voice.

"Why do you ask, Shar?" you chirped.

"Your voice… sounds funny."

"Oh, my throat's just dry. What can I do you for?"

"Just calling in, making sure no calls came that were too important. I wanted to tell you to have a nice weekend."

 _Yeah_ , you thought, _one very important call_.

"Nope, no calls, and you have a good one, too, Shar."

"OK, later."

You quickly clicked over and your voice flipped instantly into your "in need of her baby" voice. "Erik," you moaned into the phone.

You could tell by Erik's voice that the little interruption hadn't halted any of his needs and desires.

"Tell me something good, babygirl," he whispered.

"Can I straddle you in your chair, baby?" you spoke, softly, in a girlish voice.

"Oh most definitely, boo," he groaned.

"I want to slip off my panties, hike up my skirt, and straddle you, feeling you press deeply inside me."

"Mmm, I'm so hard, baby. I would _have_ to slip that shirt off you and bra too… suck on those dark-brown, stiff nipples of yours. I know how you like it… suck those nipples nice and slow. When I let the tip of my tongue lightly stroke around your nipples before I nip at the tip of them and suck them into my mouth, they taste just like Hershey's Kisses."

"I love feeling your warm mouth on my nipples, licking and sucking and biting them, boo. They're hard right now just thinking about you doing that… and while you suck on my nipples, I would ride the hell out of you, pumping up and down, milking you of all of your juices."

"Milk me, baby," Erik groaned, his voice strangled. "Milk it like you know how."

"Can you feel me gripping you, boo?"

"Yessssssssss."

"Can you feel yourself buried deep inside of me?"

"Yessssssssss… lemme lick up your neck; babygirl… hit that spot behind your right ear."

You shivered as a sensation slivered from the bottom of your feet to the ends of your hair.

"Oh damn, boo," you cried out, oblivious to your surroundings. "You know that's my spot."

He smiled. "Yeah, and I know a few others, too. Like when I'm hitting you from the back… got my hands pressed against the small of your back… your ass up… and I swivel my hips and pop that spot… that spot that makes you cream and scream out my name and cum all over the place… know that spot?"

You bit down on your bottom lip, but not fast enough to catch the cries of passion that were flowing from your mouth. "You know I do, boo," you cried. "When you start wiling, and slamming inside of me, and smacking my ass too? Oooh shit, boo, all I want to do is scream and cry out your name and beg you to do me harder… and you always come through."

"Babygirl?"

"Yessss, boo," you replied, your voice quivering.

"I'm leaving now… you're off in ten minutes. I _will_ be at your apartment when you get there. Love you."

"You too."

There was no need in protesting. It wasn't like you wanted to anyway. You would just have Erik as your gym time, and your Mom and cousin? A late dinner never hurt anybody. You slipped on your pumps, stacked your work, and took in deep breaths, anxiously waiting for the next ten minutes to pass so you could break the sound barrier on your way home.

xxoOoxx

"Baby?" you called out as you unlocked your front door. You dropped your purse on the living room sofa and stepped out of your pumps. "I thought he said he was going to be here," you mumbled. The apartment is pitch-black. You plopped your bottom on the back of the sofa as you ran your fingers through your hair.

Closing your eyes, you let out a moan, gliding your fingertips along your cheeks and neck. "He better get here soon," you whispered, "or I'll have to start solo." A moment later, a smile made its way along your lips as you took a whiff of Obsession for Men cologne. You spun around, coming face-to-face with a smirking Erik."

"Thought you could sneak up on me, didn't you?" you asked, laughing.

"Thought I could hit it from the back," Erik answered, jumping onto the sofa and leaning over to kiss you.

Once your tongues untangled from each other, you added, "You don't have to sneak up to do that, baby."

You raised your hands to Erik's chocolate face, gently stroking his short dreadlocks and trailing your fingertips down his neck to the front of his collar. "So," you whispered, unbuttoning his shirt, "hit anybody on the way here?"

With the last button unfastened, you removed Erik's shirt with a rush, your hands hungry to feel the taut, chocolate skin that dwelled beneath the fabric.

"One or two pedestrians," he said, chuckling, before removing your jacket, letting it drop to the floor. "Raise your arms, boo," he whispered in that deep voice that left your panties damp. As you raised your arms, Erik raised your silk tank top, kissing each newly exposed piece of heated flesh, you cooed.

"How do your lips stay so warm?" you crooned.

Erik answered by stroking up and down your back, unsnapping your bra and removing it. His eyes raked over your full breasts, her nipples standing at attention. He watched the lust dance in your eyes as he nimbly played with your taut nipples, gently pinching them. He kissed you, once, quaintly, twice, gently, and thrice, sucking the life force from your very being.

Erik's moist, heated lips traipsed down your neck where he sucked a nice round hickey before he continued his journey down to your brown slopes. There, he took turns ravishing your chocolate nipples, devouring them.

"Erik," you moaned, holding his slick head to your bosom, "I'm aching."

Your eyes connected, and he could feel the sexual pain emanating from you. In a flash, he jumped over the back of the sofa, pressing his body close to yours. His hands trailed down your back, cupping your firm ass. Your lips connected, tongues danced, bodies grinded tightly together. With bated breath, you broke the kiss. Your wet tongue began to sensually slope down his neck to his thick chest. You bit his nipples, causing a strangled cry.

"Y/N, you know that's my spot," he groaned.

After much lip service, you looked into Erik's face, smiling wickedly. "It's not the _only_ one," you said.

Your hands followed behind your tongue as you licked and kissed your way down to Erik's tight stomach. Quickly, you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks, pushing them down to the floor. The only thing standing between you and your needed object were his Calvin Klein's. Your hands moved along the stiff terrain under his briefs, causing them both to moan.

On your knees, you kissed up Erik's right leg, sucking his inner thigh. You could feel his thick member growing. You kissed along it through the fabric before kissing and sucking on his left inner thigh.

"Girl," he whispered, "you got me hurting."

"Let me make it feel better for you." Latching your fingers under Erik's waistband, you pulled the briefs over his magnificent parts and let them drop with his slacks.

"Mm mm mm," you cooed, reaching your hands out, stroking his hips before moving to his groin. The silky feel of his dick always turned you on, especially when he would get so turned on that thick veins strained under the skin… like now.

You stroked Erik, kissing his head. He shuddered. You licked down the length of him before rubbing your mouth along his balls, humming on them. You took your time, leaving no spot of his balls unattended. You sucked and kissed as your hands worked magic on his throbbing dick.

You felt Erik's fingers slither into your short hair, silently begging you to take him into your mouth. Without hesitation, you did, taking him whole.

"Ahhh!" he cried, always amazed at how you never went slow, always going straight for the gusto the first time out.

Your jaw worked his muscle like a pro. Erik had to look down, take in the sight of his baby's full lips wrapped tightly around him. Just the view made his hips pump toward your mouth, made his dick harder, made him feel lightheaded.

"Ooh shit!" His hands were firmly on your head, guiding you up and down his muscle as his hips pumped in unison. Almost angrily, he pushed you off him, watching you softly land on your bottom. You looked up at him questioningly. Erik gave you a devilish smile before yanking you up from the floor. He kissed you hard and deep before turning you, pressing your back tight against his front. You could feel his dick against your ass and you felt faint.

Erik bent you over the back of the sofa. His hands moved to your skirt. He unzipped it and removed it with swiftness before ripping your panties right off your ass. He knelt down, kissing each of your round brown ass cheeks before parting them, running his tongue down your crack to her your, dripping centre.

"Gawd," you whimpered, bucking your ass back to Erik's face.

"So sweet," Erik whispered against your wetness.

Take me, Erik!" you yelled, turning your head back to him.

He looked to his right, seeing fire glistening in your eyes, and without thinking a second longer, he stood, rubbing his hands from the nape of your neck to your ass. He stroked himself before letting the tip gently probe down your ass to the wetness that developed at your entrance.

"Umph," you grunted, as Erik gave three short pumps against your hot box before pushing soundly into you. You screamed. The initial full, long stroke always caused pain for you, but you quickly recovered, Erik fitting you like a glove.

Erik's hands gripped your shoulders as he swivelled his hips and long-stroked you. You milked him with each stroke. "Harder," you grunted out. "Harder, Erik… ooh, Gawd."

"Mm hmm," Erik whispered, giving you three short pumps for every long stroke. "You're on fire, baby… and I'm about to put this sweet pussy out."

Your eyes rolled up into your head. You could feel Erik damn near tapping into your belly and you felt weak in the knees and overheated.

"Baby!" you yelled, bucking hard against him. "I'm coming! Shit!"

Erik moved with pistonlike precision in and out of you until he felt he would rip from his skin. "Ahhh shit," he groaned. "Ahhh shit."

Deeply planted within your hot, throbbing pussy, Erik came, crying out. Your heavy breathing ricocheted off the living room walls as Erik's almost lifeless body lay on top of yours.

The phone rang and you both glanced at it over on the coffee table. Your exhaustion didn't afford them the chance to get it before the machine clicked on.

"Girl!" It was your cousin. "Where you at? Your mother and I are waiting at the restaurant. Hit me on my cell, peace."

You and Erik broke into laughter as soon as the beep sounded on the machine. "So, are you going to go?" Erik asked, rising from your back before giving you a little smack on the ass.

"After my _gym_ time… and all this exercise?" you asked, slowly turning to face him. You kissed. "I'm famished!"


End file.
